One Step Back, One Step Forward
by MuzekWriter
Summary: Taking place after Emma steps out of Killian's hug at the docks in 04x16:
1. Chapter 1

Taking place after Emma steps out of Killian's hug at the docks in 04x16:

One Step Back, One Step Forward: Chapter 1

"I should go check on August."

Killian steps back and takes her hand proceeding to walk back towards town. "Alright, let see what light he can shed on the matter."

Emma smiles at him and can't help but continue to gaze a bit more at him.

"What is it love?"

"You're wonderful."

"Love…"

"No, seriously. My parents put you in an awkward position to come to me despite the little protest either of us might have to spend with one another."

"I will always do what I feel is best for you Emma. It wasn't out of duty to your parents, but my understanding that you would want to know about the welfare of your friend."

Emma can't help but pause and lean up and kiss him briefly. "Killian? Can you do me a favor?"

"What do you need Swan?"

"I need time… but not away from you. I just need time to process things with my parents. I still love them. They are my parents but I need to sort things out without Mary Margret being insistent on fixing things immediately."

"Aye, the Charmings can be a bit impulsive in their attempts to right wrongs."

"So we are in agreement?"

"Aye, but what is the favor that you need?"

"I need to head over to see August. One because he is my friend, but also I don't need my parents making any more rash emotional decisions with the knowledge that August has. However, I don't want to spend any more time with them than I have to tonight. The pain… it's too fresh."

Killian pulls Emma into his arms and whispers into her ear with a slight smile; "What do you need?"

"I need you to go back to the loft and pack an overnight bag for me. If it is alright with you, I'd like to stay with you on the Jolly Roger for a bit until I can sort things out with my parents. I don't want to lash out at them right now and get some lecture about how my anger isn't like me – because it is a part of me, it is just a matter of how I handle it. I fear if I spend too much time with them right now it might only make things worse."

Killian is a little taken back, but can't help but share a tender smile with her. "You're always welcome to be with me love."

Emma reaches up with her hand to caress his cheek; "and you with me."

Killian smiles again knowing there is more behind those words; for another time though.

"What would you like me to pack for you?"

"Just some of the basics for a couple of days."

"Emma, I don't mean to pry, but I need specifics."

"Oh God… the added awkward part of this evening." Emma smiles, "I need several changes of clothes – all layers…" This gets a lustful smile from her pirate. "Behave… Basic items from my bathroom – toothbrush, hairbrush, and maybe a few hair ties…"

"So I get to decide what you will be wearing for a short passage of time? This could be torture for me love, but trust me. I think I have noticed what you like and don't like. I believe that I am up for the task."

"I do trust you Killian. I normally would call my mom or Red to help me out, but for right now I just kind of what to keep the issue with my parents as quiet as possible, and let our family handle it without it becoming town gossip."

It's not lost on Killian that she said "our family". "Aye, I have to admit though I had rather wished that I would have been seeing the inside of your bedroom for the first time under different circumstances."

"We can grieve that later tonight, when I am curled up with you in your bed."

"Emma, do you mean..? Cause I can stay in the crew…"

"Absolutely not!" Emma huffs and see the confused and hurt look on Killian's face. She leans up to cup his face with both hands. "I mean that I just wish I could walk onto that ship of yours and fall asleep in the comfort of your arms right now without having to tend to all this author business." Looking up at Killian under hooded lashes... "It was nice to wake up like that this afternoon and discover that was what I had been doing, despite having been under a sleeping curse."

Killian understands completely and has to admit to himself that he had wished that he and Emma had had the luxury of having taken an afternoon nap on a lazy day as they stretched their arms when waking earlier versus being in full alert mode for impending danger. Sighing, and getting a grip on his thoughts Killian simply asks Emma to "Send me a message on that talking device when you are heading back from the fairies. I'll have the Captain's cabin warm for us upon your return."

"Thank you for doing this for me."

"Of course."

"As hurt as I am right now, I have to admit, only to you, that I think I am going to be able to get over this. And you know why?"

"Why love?"

"Because of you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you give me hope."

Killian pulls Emma toward him and places a warm kiss on her forehead. "As you do me". He then pulls Emma into a tight hug that just feels like an assurance of promise. "Alright love, let's get these errands done so that we can carve out a quiet moment for ourselves this evening."

With that they walk together in silence to the edge of the dockyard and part their separate ways as they both hold gentle smiles on their faces.

Next Chapter: Killian packing Emma's bag for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking place after Emma steps out of Killian's hug at the docks in 04x16:

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and the follows. It's been a while since I have written, so it is a great feeling to have your interest. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and the general feel for the story. I admit this is probably a little more angst driven than I am used to.

One Step Back, One Step Forward: Chapter 2

Killian enters the Charmings loft after knocking and not getting a response at the door. Once inside he calls out and gets no reply. Alone… good, let's get this over with, he thinks to himself.

Walking up the ladder to Emma's bedroom area, Killian can't help but think how coincidental that she too takes a ladder to get to her bed at night as he his.

Upon reaching the landing he surveys the terrain. It's a small but tidy space. Not a lot of decoration, but instead simple white washed wooden walls, simple night stand, next to her neatly made bed with what looks like a homemade quilt, and then a dresser with a mirror above it. He remembers that in New York that her home was a lot more "filled" so to speak. It pains him to think this space looks more temporary.

He first looks under the bed to see if there is an overnight bag that he can use there, but instead just finds plastic boxes that seem to house all those sweaters that she wears all the time. It is Maine, and it is cold, but she recently has a bit of a collection down here.

Turning back to the closet he noticed on one of the three ways that make up her space he opens to find that once it is a neat yet sparse space. On the shelf above her small collection of leather jackets and the dress that she wore on their date, he finds the leather bag that she used when they left New York to travel her to save her parents and the town from Zelena. Once again, the parallels are drawn in his mind. In order to return to the ones she loved she gave up the home that she had carved out for herself and Henry, just as he had given up the Jolly to return to the woman he loved and the family that was slowly becoming his own too.

Walking back over to the dresser his eye is immediately drawn to a couple framed pictures that reside on the corner of the dresser. One is of her and Henry holding the biggest of grins with Emma's arms wound tightly around a must younger Henry. Another picture is one of her and him walking together just smiling like happy fools. He is going to have to ask her for a copy of that one. The last picture though makes him lose the air in his chest. It is a completely innocent picture in all accounts but still causes his heart strings to pull out of place. The picture is that of Emma, her parents with baby Neal, Henry, Regina, and him with his hooked arm resting over Emma's shoulder at Granny's. He remembers that this day that was captured was only recently – during the six week break that they had prior to the Queens of Darkness and the crocodile returning. What truly causes him to pause is that the picture of the happy group is housed in a frame that is thick and has the word "Family" carved out at the top. Emma's words from early echoes in his mind "our family".

Could he truly be this lucky? That after all this time, not only did he have his true love, but he also had a family? He knows that he would do anything for Henry; not because he is Emma's son; but because he has been quiet taken by the lad in his own right. And even Emma's parents have also taken a carefully guarded spot in his heart as well. Where his relationship with them mostly has always been for the interest of Emma and Henry, as of recent he admits that he has started to enjoy the time with them. Even he and Regina have an understanding, and in some ways understand the path that both of them have traveled to get to this point. Yes, it was a family. One that he was becoming a part of. Other words for his past cross his mind: A man not willing to fight, deserves what he gets. He would fight for Emma, for this family, for his happy ending.

Pulling out of his more serious thoughts he knows that first he needs to help Emma. He takes the bag and places it on the corner of the bed and decides to get the part he is strangely most upset about done - selecting Emma's under garments. Once again he regrets that the first time that he discovers the mystery of what his Swan wears under all the layers that she covers herself in, is by himself in her room and not through a careful and beautiful exploration of her body.

Opening the top drawer of her dresser he can't help but be surprised and thankful at the same time. Lace, satin, silk… all in the most enchanting and wild of colors that he has seen for women's under garments is presented to him. His mind starts to wonder into all the fantasies in which he could see Emma in these scraps of luxury and desire. To think that this whole time, under all her tough girl – savior attitude and leather she has been wearing, no… guarding, the most delicate and feminine side of her. And yet, tonight, when vulnerable in her belief in trust because of her parents' betrayal, she shared this beautiful side of her with him.

His own anger starts to rise at her parents for taking this moment from them, but it wasn't going to be completely lost. Killian is grateful once again for the organization that seems natural to her, and easily grabs the first 3 items in each organization bin. He chooses not to pay close attention to the detail of the material, wanting to save that for when he is seeing the items on his Swan directly. Also he chooses to select the items with his hook, so that he won't be further tortured by the physical memory on the touch of his fingers. He can't help but have complete confidence that they will share that moment sooner than later, and it will be theirs alone.

Quickly tossing the items in the bottom of the bag, Killian proceeds to select pants, thinner shirts, and then two sweaters from under her bed. As he passes the nightstand he notices the pajamas similar to that she had worn in New York. Yet these were light blue with nautical symbols on them. He can't help but smile. To think that she wraps herself in something that reminds her of him at night truly warms his heart, and adds another vote of confirmation his Swan does carry a deep affection for him.

Unsure as to whether she would want to wear these tonight, he decides to toss them in the bag as well just in case. Passing the closet again he remembers that his Swan was wearing a red knit coat this evening and might need more protection than it will offer if it rains tomorrow. He selects her favorite red leather coat and the accompanying scarf. He notes that it is the one that he gave her on the top of the beanstalk. Once again this evening his breath is taken from him. She kept the scarf. She keeps it with her. That was a while ago that happened. Has she really been harboring feelings for him as long as he has for her?

Taking a look around the room he can't feel like the room isn't as temporary as he initially thought. Instead he feels like Emma is just more selective in what she allows to be close to her. In assigning him this simple task he can't help but be overwhelmed by the warmth of knowing that in an indirect way this was a way for her to show him more of "every part of her" and just to see how much he really does mean to her. He has a fleeting feeling of hope and love in that moment. He truly does love his Swan, and it would appear that she might just feel the same too.

As he finishes climbing the ladder to the main floor, the front door opens revealing Henry in a rather upset state. Dropping the bag immediately, Killian approaches him.

"Lad, what's wrong?"

"I just encountered my mom at the sorcerer's mansion along with Gold."

"Are you alright? Is Regina alright?"

"They took the fake page that my mom made, but I am not sure how long it will be until Gold knows that it isn't real and my mom gets in trouble with her cover."

"Gold didn't threaten you did he?"

"No."

"Alright, well Regina is a resourceful woman so I am sure she will make it out ok. But since we have a better idea as to what they are up to know, perhaps it is time for her to come back to the heroes side of the table?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about that."

"We will have a talk with everyone and see what she wants to do later."

"What are you doing here? Doesn't look my mom or grandparents are here."

"Your grandparents and mom are with August right now."

"And you are here because…"

"Your grandparents revealed a bit of their past that they had been lying to your mom about. She is quite upset right now but doesn't want to make matters worse. She asked if she could stay on the Jolly until things settle down."

"So it will be just me and my grandparents here?"

Killian had been so caught up in helping Emma that he hadn't thought of Henry being effected by the recent revelations.

"You're welcome to come to the Jolly Roger with me this evening and join your mother there if you want. I can set you up on the first mate's cabin. I just really think that she needs some time to calm down and sort things out."

"Camping out on a pirate ship sounds pretty awesome! But I have school tomorrow… I think I will stay here. I'll go to bed soon anyways. Maybe we can take the Jolly out on the weekend sometime? You, me and mom?"

Killian nods and smiles. "I'd love that Henry. If it's quite alright with you, I'll hang back here with you if that is alright until your grandparents get back? With everything that is going on, I know that your mother would be more reassured in knowing that you are safe."

"Thanks, but you don't have to do that. I mean I did just have a run in with my grandfather with his new band of villains."

"Still I will hold back, though I am not sure how well your grandparents are going to take to your mother staying with me."

"She's with you all the time, why would this be any different?"

"They are a bit old fashion at times, and that is saying something coming from me."

Henry ponders this for a moment. "Do you have everything that my mom needs?"

"I have several changes of clothes for her, but I have yet to grab her toothbrush and other requisites from the washroom."

"I'll go grab those for you. Also I will grab her iPad as well in case she just wants to watch a movie. She has a hard time falling asleep when she's upset." On that statement Henry turns to finish grabbing everything for Emma.

Killian can't help but wonder how many times she has sat up in the loft with the minimal partition of a curtain separating her from the rest of the loft trying to quietly fall asleep. Just as his mind starts to drift to thinking of Emma curled up in bed up above, the front door opens again. In walks Snow and David.

"Hook. What are you doing here?" Snow asks.

"Pardon me milady, but Henry recently returned and rather than leaving him here alone I decided to stay with him until you returned."

David is holding the young prince who is slumbering quietly. Quietly David asks "That still doesn't answer why you are here. We just left August after Emma took off after the author."

"She took off after the author?" Henry exclaims as he enters back into the room handing a small travel tote and iPad to Killian.

"What are you doing with those?" Snow asks.

Henry interrupts again "What happened with the author? Was he excited to get out? Is he going to help us? Why was he trapped in the illustration?"

While Henry continues to ask questions that aren't getting answered Killian turns to put the items Henry retrieved into her bag.

David interrupts again "What are you doing with Emma's bag?"

"The author; we are talking about the author. What is going on with him? Is my mom alright?"

On that last question everyone in the room silences. It is Snow that speaks first. "The author is more of a job than a person. The last person to do this job was not very good at it, and the sorcerer imprisoned him in the illustration. When he was released we recognized him as a peddler from the enchanted forest."

"Kind of a squirrely man from what we remember" David interjects.

"One moment he was thanking us releasing him, then next he made a mad dash out of the room. We stayed back to make sure August wasn't injured, but by that time Emma was long gone after him. We didn't get a chance to talk to her at all." Snow states with a sour look.

"I'm going to text mom to make sure she is ok. Killian, thanks for taking care of her and me." Killian nods to him as Henry excuses himself. There is a quiet moment as Killian goes to grab the bag and slings it over his shoulder.

"Emma is going to stay with me at the Jolly for tonight and as long as she needs."

"That's not exactly proper. She needs to come home so that we can sort this out. I'm her mother I want what is best for her."

"What is best for her right now is to let her decide what is best for her." Killian proceeds before David and interrupt. "Emma has come a long was in the time that I have known her and a lot of that is based on the model that the two of you have set. Hell, I'll even grant I have looked at your model of righteous decisions to be a better man for her. And in that I will thank you. However I can completely relate to what she is feeling right now. Not only are you heroes for this town but you are heroes to her. To learn that you are flawed means that she is going to feel like she is still flawed."

"She isn't flawed"

"Really, is that why you feared her magic when she first discovered it, and wouldn't let the young prince there be touched by her, even though all she ever wanted to do was help?" Killian sensed that he just opened an old wound that never healed, but he continued… "Did you believe that the presumed darkness in her would overtake her and she would be the monster that you assume anything different from your path of life is?"

"Enough!" David quietly and sternly states. "We love our daughter and would do anything for her."

"Oh, we got that message. But you do so in a manner that leaves you in a pious light of doing no wrong so that you don't have to carry the true weight of your decisions. I am a man that has made many bad decisions, but I am an honest man. I admit to the mistakes that I have made and don't try to hide from them, fashioning myself as a hero when the decisions are born of darkness."

"No, you only have leveraged those decisions to further your own agenda."

"David…" Snow gasps.

Sensing the need to get out of there before he states anything more, he takes a step towards the door but is stopped as Snow puts her hand just above Hook's hook.

"Killian. Take care of her please. We know we made a terrible mistake and we are trying to navigate our way out of this."

"Perhaps what you should do is talk to Regina. In this case perhaps only a villain can explain the consequences of your decisions. Perhaps you will get a better understanding of the life that a "Villain" has, and how we really aren't all that bad. You made an assumption about Malificent's child to justify your actions. Perhaps a little less presumption and judgment would go a long way to having a broader understanding of the world."

With that Killian strides out the still open door.

I look forward to your feedback.

Next Chapter: Emma and August briefly catch up.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Step Back, One Step Forward: Chapter 3**

A/N: Thank you again for the reviews and messages about this story. For some reason I can't seem to stop working on this story tonight.

Emma walks back into the room where the fairies are re-securing the curtain to the wall above the bed August has been in.

"Emma? What are you doing back here?" August says from the chair that the fairies have him in.

"I lost him, the author. I was checking to make sure that he hadn't hidden in a storage closet or doubled back. Since I was here I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt."

"I'm fine. You're parents made sure I was ok."

"Good."

"Everything alright there?"

"No."

"Emma."

"They lied to me and everyone else about being good people."

Instead of doubting her, he just asked: "How bad?"

"Bad."

"hmm… and what does Captain Hook think about all this?"

"He is being the most supportive, sweet man ever."

"Are you gushing about Captain Hook?"

"Yes." She says with a sly smile.

"I am so happy for you."

"Thanks."

"So how bad is it with your parents?"

"I'm staying with Killian on the Jolly Roger."

"Wow.."

"Yeah."

"Do you normally do that?"

"Killian just got the Jolly Roger back from Ursula. We really haven't had the opportunity to be alone together since our relationship has truly taken shape."

"So a step back with your parents is taking you a step forward with Hook?"

"No, _Killian_ and I have been on this path for a while. He is always there for me, no matter what. You know he traded the Jolly Roger for a magic bean to get back to me?" August looks at her with awe. "Yeah, I don't know what is going to happen between us. I don't want to rush things. Right now he… he is just perfect for me. I don't want to mess that up."

"Why would you think you being happy would mess things up? Plus you don't want to worry about taking things so slow that you miss your chance to be happy."

"I don't want to put too much pressure on him or me. I just want us to be us."

"Then be you. Don't worry about what anyone else would think about it. If you worry about all the other stuff, you end up just creating excuses that don't truly exist. You have learned how to believe in magic. Maybe now it is time to believe in happiness."

"He told me that I was his happy ending. I'm not sure I fully understand what happiness is. I mean look at my parents."

"Emma, I think you need to have this conversation with Killian. I think you are telling me all this because you think it is safer to talk to me than it is to a man who obviously loves you."

"Maybe"

"No, you are scared. Don't run from love. Love helps us see the best in another person."

"That's what I told Killian just a couple of days ago… Well not the love part, but I promised him that I would always look for the best in him."

"Emma, you might has well have told him that you love him."

"Do I?"

"Emma…."

"I know. I know what I feel for him. But it scares me. I have never felt this consumed or wanted by a person. Not even Neal. Never have I been so attached that my can feel what I know to be my magic now tingle through my veins."

August smiles.

"It's like there is all this electricity bubbling inside me, a vibration that hums, and then once I touch him, it is like my whole body is in harmony. Does that sound weird...? I don't know what to make of it."

"Emma… you need to tell him all of this. I swear to you, you will make him the happiest man alive and by effect you the happiest woman as well. There have been many forms of true love, but that is what you are experiencing here… if not one of the purest forms of it. He is more than your true love Emma if the stories are anything to go on. He is your soulmate."

"Soulmate?"

"Soulmate. If your magic is reactive to him in a physical manifestation he is a part of you and you him."

Just then she hears her phone beep, it's Henry. She sees that she has missed several messages in the last 30 minutes of searching for the author.

_(1/4) Hey, are you ok? Grandpa and Grandma just got home and said you took off after the author._

_(2/4) Killian was here when I got home. He said you would be staying with him and offered for me to come with him back to the Jolly Roger to join you. _

_(3/4) I'm staying here at the loft. Have school in the morning. Want to make sure you are ok before I go to sleep._

_(4/4) Mom?_

Noting that there are also a bunch of messages from her parents, she elects to ignore them and get back to Henry right away.

"Excuse me August. I need to get in touch with Henry. Also you're right. I do have somewhere to be. We'll stop by tomorrow?"

"I'm here."

"Goodnight"

The moment she was in the hallway, she texted Henry to let him know that she was going to call in a minute. Then she texted Killian:

_Hey. On my way back to the docks. _

_Author was released from the page, but he ran off. Couldn't find him. Very long day. Looking forward to seeing you. _

She then closed out of the text app and started to move towards calling Henry when an immediate reply showed up on screen.

_Watch out for yourself love. See you soon. _

Smiling again at her phone she called Henry. "Hey kid. You ok?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? Yeah, I'm fine. Gold took the fake page from me but my mom was there and made sure I didn't get hurt."

"Is Regina ok?"

"I haven't talked to her yet, but I think we need to get her out of there. We know that they want to find the author. The author is out of the book. We know that they want to fill you with darkness. Killian and I won't let that happen."

She smiled in his faith in Killian.

"Yeah, I'm not turning to the dark side anytime soon."

"Killian also told me that grandma and grandpa lied to you. He wouldn't give me many details, but said that you would be with him at the Jolly for a bit."

"Is that alright with you Henry?"

"Killian invited me to come with you." She smiled… Killian was always looking out for Henry. She felt guilty for not thinking of Henry before she asked to stay with Killian. "I told him I would stay here, but I asked him if we can all go sailing on a weekend. Just the three of us."

Emma started walking towards the docks. "Yeah, that would be fun."

"We need to have fun mom."

"We do. We will. Together."

"So I take it you didn't find the author."

"No, I think this guy is a bit of a creep. Be careful if you run into him. You call me right away."

"Always."

"I love you Henry. So much."

"I love you too mom. Oh, I had Killian bring you your iPad as well. In case you get bored there on the ship. Maybe you can show Killian some pirate movie? Like the Princess Bride or something?"

"You are too smart for your own good." Emma is smiling at this point as she is rounding the corner to the docks where the Jolly Roger evidently had a "few" lanterns lit. "Get some rest Henry. You are so loved."

"So are you mom. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Smiling down at her phone she couldn't help but think she really was loved. Killian. August. Henry. And soon Killian again were all reminding her that she wasn't alone. She wasn't a lost girl anymore. She had a home here in Storybrooke and it was more than just her parent's loft. Her parents…

She still needed to figure things out with her parents. She was still mad at them for not trusting her to be able to rise above the darkness, even if it resided in her. And so what if it did. Wasn't that what parents were for… to guide their children; to be there for their children; to teach their children. Her parents has skipped out on that for their belief in the greater good… Well what about her good?! What about her? Wasn't she allowed to expect more of her parents? Oh God she was getting angry again… but then she looked up at the Jolly Roger. It was more than a ship. It was a home. A home to the man she silently was able to admit that she loved.

He hadn't gone too far, but he had lit a good number of lanterns that were providing an inviting glow on deck.

As she climbed the gangplank she couldn't help but be a bit excited to see him, despite all the falls of the day. She knew he would catch her.

Next Chapter: Emma and Killian get to finally spend some time together after their very recent revelations about each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Upon landing on deck, Emma immediately spots Killian leaning over the rallying star gazing between the clouds that are rolling in. She looks around deck and sees that all the lanterns that Killian has lit illuminates the Jolly not only for them, but as the only ship at the docks. The Jolly really is standing out as a source of warmth and light amongst the darkness of the night. She knows that he has heard her approach by now, but still announces her arrival.

"Hey, your ship looks great."

"Hello Love." He extends his arm out to her and she quickly falls into his embrace.

Opting for a lighter form of conversation…"How different are the stars here from the Enchanted Forest and Neverland?"

"Very different, but that actually makes things easier to determine when I land in one realm or another."

"I know the basic constellations here, but I can't say that I would ever be able to navigate with them."

"I can teach you. Your son has been very proficient in learning the stars and even teaching me some."

"Really?"

"Aye."

"Sometimes I believe that there is nothing that kid can't do."

"He is much like his parents in that respect."

Emma further leans into Killian.

"I released the author. I'm not sure if it was the right thing to do, but when my parents started to tell me not to do it I just kind of rebelled against them. I acted like a naive teenager. I did the very thing that I thought they would do, act rashly and make an emotional decision. Now this author is out of the page and he doesn't seem like the most helpful of men. He comes off more so as a trickster."

"Don't beat yourself up on this. We'll find him in the morning. He doesn't know this land. He doesn't have resources. There is a rain coming in, he is going to need shelter and likely is going to leave a trail whether he wants to or not."

"You are making me feel better already. Yet, since when did you become so calm on the matter of the author?"

"I believe in you Swan. And maybe I can help you feel even better." Turning her head sideways she looks up at him. "I have a bit of a surprise for you, but I am not sure you are going to like it."

"What is it?"

"Let me show you, it's below deck."

A cool breeze then sweeps in across the water, and Emma can't help but shiver a bit. With a sideway smile and leaning her head on his shoulder. "Lead the way Captain."

Killian leads Emma down to the corridor that goes to the Captain's Cabin, not down the ladder from above this time as his past self had done. Killian enters the room first, when Emma follows she can't help but gasp a bit.

The room was beautifully lit with many candles providing a soft warm glow. There is a small stove in one corner of the room that is giving off a good amount of heat, and she notes has a pot of water on it. Turning back towards Killian who was lingering back by the door, she notices the closet already had a portion of Killian's clothes pushed to the side with a couple of her sweaters and red jacket hanging with her overnight bag beneath. On the desk was a tray of cheese, fruit, and nuts with a bottle of wine already open. The bed looks like it had been freshly made with what she suspects are silk sheets. But what really caught her attention was a brass bathtub in the other corner of the room that was filled with bubbles.

Emma couldn't help but just gawk at the scene in front of her. It was much like when she first walked into the ball back in the enchanted forest with Killian and couldn't figure out what the big deal about those events where. Was this really where she was going to get to stay tonight? Add in a sexy pirate captain, and so many fantasies were swirling in her head. To say Killian successfully distracted her was an understatement.

Killian pulls her out of her thoughts "I hope I haven't upset you, but I thought after today's events that you might want to relax a bit. So I made up the bath for you to have a quiet moment if you wished. I don't recall you eating much earlier either, so I put a little something together for you. Also as you probably noticed I procured your personal supplies from the loft. They are…"

Emma cut him off mid-sentence. "You are amazing." With that she pivoted and pulled Killian into a deep kiss only to pull back for a moment. "You have to be from a fairytale because no man would ever do this for me. You are so good to me." And with that she kisses him again. Throwing her arms tightly around his neck.

Killian quickly kicks the door shut and pulls Emma against him as he pushes them against the framing of the alcove for the bed.

Both know that this set of kissing is more heated than they have shared before and neither one wants it to stop. Killian starts to help remove the red coat that Emma has been wearing as her hands wonder to the sleeves of Killian's jacket, helping him remove it too. Jackets are tossed onto the bed and once again hands and arms are roaming each other's torsos. Emma lets out a moan as Killian glides his hand up and captures her breast while his mouth finds the pulse point on her neck.

"Gods Swan. You are so beautiful."

"Killian… hmm." Emma is about to get a little more frisky with Killian until both of them are interrupted by the growl of her stomach.

Killian can't help but pull Emma into a tight hug and laugh into her shoulder.

"Ignore my stomach." Only to have another growl. "Seriously? I want you, not food."

Killian pulls back and cups her face. "You have me love. You will always have me for as long as you want."

"Good… Because I can't imagine wanting anyone other than you."

Caught in a state of wonder all Killian can do is once again be caught off guard by this woman. That is until Emma's stomach protests against.

"Come love, let's get us some food. The night is still young and I can't handle the thought of you being in any further distress. Especially if it is something I can easily attend to."

As Emma sits at the desk and starts to nibble at the food Killian put together she can't help but accept how easy it is to be with him. Part of her should be nervous about being here with him like this, but instead of wanting to run, she is wanting to dive in. But taking some advice her August she decides she needs to share some of this with him. Killian hands her a glass of wine as he leans onto the table and starts to pour himself a glass of rum.

"I'm glad I am here with you Killian." She can tell Killian is not sure where this conversation is going. So she clarifies. "I may not be happy about the circumstances that asked me to stay with you, but I am glad that I am here. I know I may have hurt you earlier when you reached for my hand in front of my parents, but that wasn't about you. I didn't want them to have the satisfaction that I was going to be alright if you comforted me. But I am sorry if I hurt you."

"Lass, it is water under the bridge. You were upset. Rightfully so. In fact I should probably tell you this. When I retrieved your items Henry showed up by himself after having a run in with the crocodile."

"He didn't tell me that when we talked on the phone earlier."

"He told me he was fine and Regina protected him, but I have to admit I was worried for him. I asked to stay there with him until his grandparents returned which wasn't long. But when your parents showed up things got a little heated between them and me."

"What happened?"

"They were a little accusatory about me even being in the loft, so I simply stated that you would be staying here… with me… for as long as you wanted. Your mother started to get insistent that things needed to be fixed. I couldn't help myself love. I might have given them a piece of my mind about their actions from my own perceptive."

"What did you say?"

"I essentially told them that they have been hypocrites, hiding in plan light of day, while they look down on people like me who own up to the misdeeds that I have done in the past."

"Killian…"

"I know I shouldn't have made things worse, but your father started to accuse me of leveraging the situation and…"

"He did what?"

"Swan, I'm not telling you this to upset you further. I admit though that I am put out by this too. You are not the only one that looks to your parents as a beckon of light in all the darkness this world has. I have looked at the decisions that your father makes for his family, and I am reminded many times over the man I once was; the man I want to be; the man that I still am. I want to be the best version of me for you, and also for myself. I don't want to live a life of regret and sorrow anymore. But to see that even the golden couple of the realm can fall to such levels of darkness scares me because I have lived in the dark so long that I don't want to return to it." Reaching out for Emma's cheek, she turns her head instinctually into his hand. "I want to live in the light."

"Thank you Killian. Just…" tears start to roll down the same cheek Killian holds and his thumb catches all of them. "Coming here this evening, there was a part of me that thought I should be scared about changing the pattern of our relationship because it is so good. But I am not scared. I can't deny that I'm actually excited despite all the bad things that happened today."

"Truly love?" The vulnerability in his voice breaks her heart a bit.

"Truly. I don't know what is ever going to happen with all the takes place in this town, but I know that I want to find as many happy moments with you as I can. You are everything and more that I could ever ask for."

Before Emma can say anything else. Killian has pulled her out of her chair, circles his arms around her waist, and lifts her off the ground. He just holds her, hanging in his grasp for while. Emma wraps her arms around his neck and just lets him sway her back and forth as she looks around this room and takes in once again everything that this man did to make her comfortable this evening. Eventually he sets her back down as her eyes dart back from the drawn bath in the corner to him. Killian catches this eye movement.

"Feel like a bath love?"

"Actually, yeah I do. I haven't had a bath since New York. We only have a shower at the loft."

"Well then, please take advantage of it. You're clothes are here" as he points to the closet, "and I will be up above until you are done."

"Are you leaving just to give me space?"

"…" Killian once again is confused by this woman.

"Could you maybe come back in after I get myself in the tub and maybe just talk with me or tell me a story? Something to keep my mind off today's events with my parents? I just really don't want to be alone – I'm not sure where my thoughts will go if I am."

Killian can't help it, aside from the lustful glee that fills his eyes, he starts laughing. "haha, are you trying to further torture me love? First you have me retrieve your clothing which through practical steps revealed the delicious mystery of what your choice of lingerie is, and I must say I have really been trying to keep my fantasies at bay in that regard. But now you offer the temptation of being in the same room as you when you are naked and only guarded by some fluffy bubbles?"

"Afraid you can't handle it Captain?"

"Perhaps you are the one who can't handle it love?"

"Challenge accepted then."

"I will be a gentleman Emma. But please remember I am also a pirate who is very taken by you."

"I believe you have said you think I'm a bit of a pirate too."

"Aye, that I do. More so now than ever." Killian walks forward and places a sweet kiss on the top of Emma's head before turning towards the stove. "Are you alright?"

"I will be."

Killian smiles."There is a fresh pot of water above the stove if you wish to change the temperature of the water, it has been sitting for a bit. I can help with that."

Emma walks over to the tub and puts her fingers into the water to test it. The water is a little cold but Emma fixes that with a snap of her fingers and suddenly more bubbles appear.

"Right… magic… good to know I am not needed."

"Oh you are very needed Killian."

"Get into your bath love, I will be back shortly. I'm just going to retrieve the firewood now versus you asking me to do it later."

Killian proceeds to the cabin door and is about to walk out when Emma's voice stops him.

"Killian?" His head turns toward s her. "No more excuses. I want us."

"I too _my_ love." As he exits with a huge smile on his face.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Thank you once again for all your reviews. They have really helped fuel my writing this week – something I haven't done in ages, and it feels great.

Next Chapter: Bath time…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you again for all the reviews. I apologize for the delay in updating this story. A close family member had a medical emergency and for the last month I have worked every day from early in the morning to late at night in the family business, leaving little time for even basics like laundry or home cooked meals, let alone writing. But thank you again for the reviews. All of them were in the back of my mind this last month, and were motivation to not give up on this story once life calmed down a bit.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Emma had to take a moment to herself and just look around the cabin that she now had to herself. She could feel that a part of her felt like this was too much too fast… but if this was fast… it was beautiful. In some ways everything that Killian had set up here was just what his life had always been like for the most part before he had traded his ship for her. This beautiful cabin - no home - had housed, soothed, and transported that glorious man of hers for the last 200+ years. This room was in many ways an extension of him and even without him in the room all she could feel was warmth, care, and dare she say love?

No, she knew he loved her. And she hoped that he was beginning to see that she loved him. Things always crumbled around her when she admitted that she loved someone, but with him it was different. With Killian it was a feeling of understanding and reflection in one another. It was something much deeper than she had experienced before and that is what terrified her to voice any feelings. The loss would just be too great, and right now she wasn't sure if she could afford loss, but then there was much to gain.

Looking to the bath tub, the act itself of taking a bath in front of Killian not only was an intimate act, but it was also a vulnerable act. She did not like to lose control. She did not like to be in the weaker position. People always hurt her, even when they don't mean to, well people with the exception of Killian. Maybe that was why it was so different. She could feel the need that Killian had to protect and care for her. Not only where they a good team, but there was a dynamic with Killian as to where she could really feel herself wanting to be consumed by him.

In an interesting sense she felt that if she just let go, and let Killian catch her, that she was allowing herself to be free of responsibility for once. Taking a deep breath, she could feel the scents of jasmine, sandalwood, the ocean, and a touch of toasty rum fill her lungs. It reminded her of Killian. He already had caught her. She just needed to open her eyes and embrace him.

Emma walked towards the bath. She noticed on the wall there was a small metal valet that was perfect for holding the clothes that she was wearing. Also there was a red velvet robe with what seemed to be a silk liner. "Only the best for Captain Hook it seems" Emma mused and then proceeded to undress.

Emma was about to step into the tub when her phone started to rings. Groaning at the interruption Emma started to debate with herself whether she should ignore it, or whether she should answer it. Concerned that it might be Henry needing her, she immediately reached for the robe Killian had hanging, and slipped it on. It felt amazing – caressing and warming every inch of her exposed skin.

Finding her phone in her discarded coat pocket, Emma sees that it is her mother calling. Rolling her eyes, she decides to let it go to voicemail which takes a few minutes. Just as the indicator on her phone shows that a voicemail has arrived, Killian knocks on the door.

"May I come in?"

Shaking her head "Of course, it's your cabin." Emma says as she walks over to the door to open it to help since he said that he was going to have an arm full of firewood.

True to the promise of firewood, Killian's arms are full, but his face is confused and then intrigued.

"Red is a delicious color on you love."

Blushing a bit, Emma looks down at the robe and then the phone in her hand. "Thanks. I was about to get into the bath and then my phone started ringing. I thought it could be Henry, so I grabbed this." As she tugged at the soft collar of the robe. "I hope that is alright."

Killian walks over the stove and places the wood next to it, and proceeds to push the splinters off his clothes. He turns towards Emma again and sees her leaning against the edge of the bed with her head downturned looking at her phone with a forlorn expression.

"Swan, seeing you in my clothes is a very welcome sight. It is something I could really get used it. That frown though love is sight though that I wish I could remove."

Emma smiles up at him, pushes off the edge of bed, and walks right into his chest to embrace him. Not questioning Emma's need for him, he just holds her for a moment. "You just did."

"Who called you? What did they want?"

"My mother. I don't know what she needed to tell me. I let it go to voicemail. I should probably find out just in case."

"I'm here love. I told both your parents you'd be with me tonight, so if they have any common sense they would realize the need to leave you alone unless it was urgent."

"Well… let's find out." Replaying the voicemail on speaker, both Killian and Emma listen to Snow's message:

_Emma, its mom. _

_I know that your father and I messed up, but we are trying to fix this. But running off from us isn't going to hold this family together. We need to stay united and figure this out together. Your father and I need you. We love you. We would do anything for you, and perhaps as Hook said to us earlier that is a part of the problem. But when you love someone you are not always going to be perfect. Sometimes you are going to make mistakes, and you have to trust that the person that you love is willing to listen and work with you to solve or forgive those mistakes. _

_We never wanted to hurt you. But also we never wanted you to struggle or be cursed by the evil that seemed to be constantly chasing your father and I. We wanted you to be happy and able to shine in the light of day without worry. I know that our need for control of your future now what stemmed from fear and as such only created a life filled with anguish for you. (Hearing her sniffle) I'm so sorry Emma. I'm so sorry. I love you so much, and I hope that you can find it in your heart to still love us too. _

The line goes silent, and then the message ends.

"Killian…why? Why can't she just trust me to make the decisions that I need to work through this?"

To his credit, Killian just wraps his arm around Emma as she first stares at her phone and then tosses it on the bed.

"How am I ever going to trust them again?"

"You already did love."

"What do you mean?"

"You trusted them to take care of Henry. I know that you would never neglect your son. You knew that he was safe and in good care while he stayed with them. It wasn't a matter of you packing everything up, Henry in tow and moving into Granny's like you had when you came back from New York. On some level you do still trust them. Just maybe not so much with your welfare but…"

Emma steps out of his arms and starts to pace in the small room. "No you're right. You're right. God, I am just so blinded by all this. I'm just so use to people failing me, and when they did it was always in an epic manner such as me having to move again. Even in this case that is what I had to do, though this time it was me leaving them versus them leaving me."

Killian reaches for Emma's goblet of wine on the table and hands it to her. As she reaches for the goblet from his hand, she also steps back into his embrace. For a moment Killian's breath hitches and little does Emma know that it is because one of the shoulders of the robe starts to slide down along with one of her legs almost fully exposing itself. Instead of making a comment about this change of state of dress for Emma; Killian just wraps her tighter in his arms.

"Love? Let me take care of you. Take your moment. Enjoy the wine and enjoy your bath before it gets cool again."

"I'll just reheat it. I think I need to enjoy my pirate captain as well."

Killian can't help but laugh a little at that. "Aye. As much as I love holding you like this, if I continue looking at that lovely leg of yours that is peaking out from under my robe I am going to have to touch all of it to make sure that something of such beauty is real."

At that, Emma playful pats his chest.

"I assure you, it is real. Scars and all."

"Scars?" Worry etches his face.

"I'll show you sailor, once I am in the bath"

"Come love, let's get you in." And with that Killian guides Emma over to the bath, placing her wine on the shelf and spins her back against his chest. With that, he reaches his hook and hand around and quickly unties the knot of his robe on her waist. Carefully turning his head, he gives her privacy as he removes the robe from her body.

Emma can't help but pause for a second and realizes that she is completely bare inches away from this man who is being nothing but a perfect gentleman. She is tempted to tease him to see how long his restraint will last, but he has been too sweet this evening and she really doesn't want to torture him.

Emma steps into the bath and before she can even get her other leg over the edge of the tub she can't help but moan in pleasure.

Keeping his head turned towards the wall, "Love… that sound escaping your lips is sinfully sweet."

She can't help but let an even louder moan escape her mouth as she sits full in the bath and is surrounded by bubbles. "Killian. This bath… it's amazing. Is this really how you would bathe while sailing across the open sea? What's in here?"

Killian now turns towards Emma in his tub and can't help but feel this is just perfect. He wants more evenings like this. She is absolutely gorgeous with her hair piled on top of her head and surrounded by a cloud of bubbles. He hands her back her wine and pulls a small stool up close to the edge of the tub. "I might be a pirate love, but I am also a gentleman, and a gentleman knows how to take care of himself and the lady who holds his heart. The bath has various herbs to help the body relax, oils to sooth the skin, salts to pull the physical pain from the body, and some tea to give you a touch of energy."

"That's quite a cocktail for a bath."

"I have had many rough nights of this ship. Be it the weather; an ugly battle; and even the frustrating games of Pan. Taking a well dosed bath was sometimes the only way that the ache in my bones could find some relief. Can't have a Captain that is aching in front of his men."

"No, that would not due I guess."

"No, sometimes leadership is not letting others know that you are hurting. It makes it easier for my men to forget the pain if they believe that I am not hurting, then why should they." That comment seems to pull some memories to mind for him as Emma notes that he takes a drink from his flask.

Emma sinks her head back against the edge of the tub and turns towards him while taking a sip of her wine. She reaches for his hand, and he meets her part way. "Putting up illusions of strength is something that I am well acquainted with."

"Oh you mean those walls of yours that I have been scaling?"

Swatting some bubbles at him, "Yes those. But, you're up for the challenge. You climbed a beanstalk with me."

"And I would climb a 100 more to be with you." Emma can't help but take his hand up to her lips and kiss his knuckles. Reaching with his hook towards the shelf, he grabs a natural sponge there. Holding it in front of her he asks… "May I?"

"Please." Careful to not disturb the bubbles much, Killian dips the sponge in the water at the edge of the tub and starts long soft strokes along her arms, shoulders and neck. "Mhmmm… that feels so good."

"I'm glad."

"I wonder if I had shown my parents my aches and pains whether they would have stilled viewed me as their perfect little girl who can do no wrong."

Worry once again etches his face. "What aches and pains love?"

Looking into those deep blue eyes of his, she knows she can trust him. Emma first takes a breath before recounting some of the other times that she had been hurt.

"As you know I did not necessarily have the best of upbringings. For some reason my parents thought I was safer in this world unprotected." Taking another breath, Emma leans forward in the bath water and lets the bubbles fall from her exposed back to Killian's view. At first all he can think is that she is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, and then his thoughts are interrupted a sight that could only be generated by nightmares. He sees long crisscrossed marks on her back that have been there for a long time.

He can't help but reach out and trace the lines. "Emma… what happened."

"It was in a foster home prior to Minnesota. I wasn't in that home long. Turns out the man who owned the house was an alcoholic. One night, I got home later than normal because a school function was teaching students how to ice skate. I used to love watch people skate because the twirling and gliding seemed like dancing."

"See, I knew you were a natural." Killian's hand is now tracing the marks and causing soothing circles on her skin. She can't help but moan again. "Here love, lean back, let me take care of you while you tell me your story."

Emma leans back into his touch and lets her head back against the edge of the tub and his chest while his hand starts to dip into the water despite the rolled cuff of his shirt getting wet.

"Anyways, that night I got home late, he instantly confronted me and started to yell at me calling me names like parasite, and worthless. I tried to get past him and to the room I shared with one of the other girls there, but he was so big and angry. He reached out, grabbed me and flung me into the all glass coffee table that was nearby. I had long glass shards sticking out of my back and I was bleeding badly. Luckily his wife and her brother showed up and got me medical attention, but the cuts were deep. Before I even got out of the hospital, social services were moving me to another home."

Killian's hand stopped drawing circles on her back as he found his voice "Swan…"

"I didn't tell you that to get sympathy." Instantly the walls were going up.

Taking her now empty wine goblet and placing it slowly on the nearby shelf. He turns back to her. "I know you didn't. I know it took a lot to tell me, but I also know it is taking a lot for me to not want to track that man down and run him through."

"Don't worry, he killed himself driving drunk not too long thereafter." Raising her left leg out of the water, despite the beauty the scars are also evident on the portion above her knee. "I have other scars from a dog bite, cigarette burns, even a knife that one of the foster kids pulled on me."

Killian readjusts his seat again, leaving his arm in the water along Emma's back so that he can somewhat hold her even in the bath with bubbles shielding her skin. Emma leans back into his arm and swears she can feel the electricity of their touch in the water coursing through her on a low hum. Once Killian's eyes meet hers, she almost wants to ask whether he feels it too, but sees the understanding and mixed sadness from that understanding in his eyes. So instead she broaches the heart of tonight's topic instead.

"It's just that no matter what my parents try to tell me about giving me their best chance, and wanting a good life for me, I will always carry these scars with me Killian. They aren't going anywhere. My parents' abandonment of me will always be etched in my skin. It may not have been their hand that caused these scars, but it is their actions. I was doing better with all my resentment. I was letting go. But to find out that not only did they banish me alone to this world, but that another child went through the same things if not worse because they were filled with my potential darkness because of them? It's just wrong. No person should have to go through what I did, let alone two of us."

"I agree with you love. I truly do. I didn't have the best of upbringings either and perhaps soon I will tell you about it. But I know what it is like to carry scars from when you were too young to prevent them. What I have gathered of your parents is that despite being rulers with a brief hiatus of being a bandit or shepherd, somehow they were always loved by someone – family or friend. They don't know what it is like to be alone and abandoned. You do. I do. And you and I both know that emptiness of being alone can easily be filled by darkness and caution. But you have been so strong love." His fingers reach up and caress her cheek, and she swears that his touch is softer than the bubbles of the bath.

Leaning into his touch. "Not always. Don't forget that I too was on the wrong side of the law, stealing from people, sometimes not just because I needed something but the thrill of it, is kind of addictive."

"Yes it is. But you and I have both learned better now." Killian can't help but smirk.

"Have we? I don't know Captain. I think we might have stolen one another's hearts."

"I hope so Swan." His fingers draw Emma's face back to look up at him mere inches apart from one another. "Emma. I didn't fall for an illusion of the savior. I fell for you. Walls, scars, and red leather jacket. And I will tell you this… I am looking forward to plotting a course across these marks and soothing any memory that I can." Killian starts to lean down as his fingers trace the outline of her mouth. "Starting here."

Their lips meet in the most heartfelt kiss of Emma's life and in that instant Emma knows that her life truly is about to change once again this evening.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Next Chapter: Bath time continues…


End file.
